Shoot To Thrill
by newyorkvermillion
Summary: Loki has captured New York Vermillion, Tony's love interest. He threatens to kill her and dangles her as bait when Tony appears as Iron Man to thwart Loki's vile plans with the girl. Tony StarkxOC oneshot OOC Tony Stark


I had been captured by the famous God Of Mischief, I was cuffed and thrown into a cage, I obviously was in some old abandoned building in New York but I was still terrified of what The God Of Mischief might do to me.

But I just knew that The Avengers would come to save me or at least the famous Iron Man would since he promised to keep me safe.

"What are you going to do to me?" I squeaked watching Loki pace back and fourth nervously.

"I'm going to wait till that Man Of Iron comes and saves you... and when he does, I'll rip off all that armor and kill him slowly and painfully, and the best part is... I'm going to let you watch every single moment" Loki laughed insanely.

"No!" I cried banging on the cage door.

"Oh yes!" Loki laughed insanely.

Suddenly Iron Man landed in front of the cage I was in.

"Iron Man watch out!" You cried.

Iron Man turned around seeing Loki standing feet away from him, "Oh hey there Reindeer Games" Iron Man chuckled.

Loki growled angrily smacking Iron Man with his scepter knocking him into the wall.

Iron Man got up, "Guess I made horny here angry..." Iron Man said as he put his hand up blasting Loki back onto the floor.

Loki fell back groaning as he slowly got up growling angrily.

Iron Man turned around looking at you in the cage, "Back away" Iron Man said sternly.

You quickly backed away into the corner of the cage looking at Iron Man worried and slightly scared.

Iron Man quickly blasted the lock off the cage setting you free.

You slowly climbed out of the cage smiling happily and revealed that the great Iron Man had saved you from The God Of Mischief.

Loki suddenly appeared behind you grabbing you by your hair and lifting you up off the ground, Loki put the tip of his scepter to your neck, "Surrender or I'll kill the stupid mortal girl!" Loki growled angrily.

"What you want me to take the suit off?" Iron Man laughed.

Loki growled making a small cut on your neck with his sharp scepter.

Iron Man quickly put his hands down, "Just let her go, she's done nothing wrong" Iron Man said quickly putting his hand up blasting Loki not hurting you at all.

Loki fell backward into the wall getting knocked out cold.

"Hold onto me as tight as you can and don't let go" Iron Man said.

You looked up at Iron Man curiously and wrapped your arms around him holding on as tight as you could.

Iron Man smirked wrapping his arms around you as well taking off into the air.

You couldn't help but scream when Iron Man took off with you in his arms.

Moments later Iron Man landed on the roof of Stark Tower, he set you down on your feet and walked inside, as he walked down the walk way, machines took off his suite.

Tony turned and looked at you, Tony smiled at you, "Come on _" Tony said gesturing you to come into Stark Tower.

You slowly followed Tony looking at him worried.

"I promised I would save you and I did, what? No thank you?" Tony asked walking up to his bar and getting himself a drink.

"T-Thank you..." You muttered softly.

Tony smiled, "No problem babe, you okay?" Tony asked.

"F-Fine..." You lied.

Tony looked at you concerned, "Would you like a drink?" Tony asked.

"No..." You muttered softly and you slowly walked over to the couch sitting down.

Tony took his drink walking over to you, "Are you sure your okay?" Tony asked sitting down next to you.

"I'm fine Tony..." You muttered softly.

"No your not _!" Tony put his drink down on the table in front of him, "Tell me what's wrong, please" Tony begged.

You sighed looking down sadly, "Look... Loki said that he was going to kill you in front of me..." You looked at Tony worried.

"_ That's not going to happen, don't worry about me... besides why would you care about me and if I get killed are not" Tony laughed as if it was a joke.

"First your Iron Man! Second I care about you Tony and I don't want to see you die!" You cried getting up and looking at Tony extremely worried.

Tony stood and looked at you, "And why would care about a millionaire like me?" Tony chuckled.

"Because I love you Tony Stark!" You confessed.

Tony looked at you surprised, "Your funny" Tony laughed.

"It's not a joke Tony!" You sighed sadly looking down.

Tony laughed even harder and took a sip of his drink.

You grabbed Tony's drink putting on the table, "I am not joking Mr. Stark!" You let out a slight growl as you wrapped your arms around Tony's neck kissing him.

Tony looked at your surprised but kissed back.

"Is that enough proof for you Mr. Stark?" You asked blushing.

"Yeah... that's totally enough proof for me" Tony smiled wrapping his arms around your waist lovingly.

"Maybe we could go somewhere more private" Tony smirked.

You blushed even more but pulled away from Tony, "Your not getting in my pants that easily" You giggled cutely.

"Oh playing hard to get" Tony smirked following you.

You turned around looking at Tony, "I want you to promise me one thing..." You said.

"And what is that babe?" Tony asked.

"That if we do end up in a relationship, I won't be just like any other women, that I'm not just going to be with you for one night" You said.

Tony smiled, "I promise" Tony smiled kissing you passionately picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom.


End file.
